Chizuru Kagura
Chizuru Kagura (神楽 ちづる, Kagura Chizuru) whose real name is Chizuru Yata (八咫 ちづる, Yata Chizuru), is a character from The King of Fighters series that made her character debut in The King of Fighters '96 as a mid-boss and the sponsor of the KoF tournament that year. Later, in The King of Fighters '97, she appeared as a normal participant in the year's Women Team. She was created in the image of anime and manga character, Yohko Shiraki, from the ''Tomorrow's Joe'' manga series. Like Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, she is a member of the clan that holds one of the three sacred artifacts that originally sealed the serpent monster Orochi 1,800 years ago: the Yata Mirror (八汰鏡, Yata No Kagami). Due to the rivals' attribution towards one another, Chizuru is usually the one who has to keep the trio together. They form the Three Sacred Treasures Team, whose endings often entail the canon events of any parties involved. Story Chizuru is the younger of the two heiresses of the Yata clan, the other being her older twin sister, Maki Kagura. As the heiress of the Yata, she was raised as a priestess and was given the duty of keeping the diligent seal on Orochi intact. One night, Goenitz visited their home with intentions to destroy the seal. Maki confronts him, but since the power of their clan can not fight the Orochi without the help of the other two clans and Goenitz's strength as one of the Heavenly Kings was too great, she loses and is mortally wounded. Goenitz destroys the seal and leaves with the satisfaction of a weak but released Orochi. Before her death, Maki passes on the responsibilities of the seal to Chizuru, begging her to join the three clans together once again to defeat Orochi. Ten years afterwards, Chizuru has become a very successful and prestigious business woman under the family name Kagura. She secretly kept track with the King of Fighters tournaments since it began with Geese Howard, and hosts the tournament in 1996 in hopes of entreating the two other heirs, Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, to help her replace the broken seal. Though both Kyo and Iori protest, the three of them succeed in their task at the climax of The King of Fighters '97. She hosts another King of Fighters tournament in 2003 with intentions similar to her previous attempt. During the tournament, however, it is revealed that Chizuru was under mind-control by a mysterious puppeteer, Botan, a member from Those From the Past. Ironically, she ends up using the power of the Yata Mirror for the benefit of the very force she was trying to combat, and fights alongside an illusion of her sister Maki as one of the game's sub-bosses. Eventually, she breaks free from Botan's control and tries to restore the seal of Orochi, but Ash Crimson steals her powers before she can. She survives the attack, but can no longer participate in fights, asking Kyo's self-proclaimed disciple, Shingo Yabuki, to fill her spot in The King of Fighters XI. She keeps in touch with current events and Ash's movements by talking with Benimaru Nikaido. Her powers return when Ash disappears in The King of Fighters XIII. Personality Having to watch her own sister murdered in front of her, Chizuru took that trauma and focused on sealing Orochi, becoming very serious. After Orochi was sealed, however, she started to lighten up thanks to Mai, King, and King's brother, Jan. Powers * Divination - As a priestess, she can foretell some future events. She can also learn a person's history with said power. * Mirror Image - Chizuru can create copies of herself. The copies, when created, may only move, attack and disappear. With little effort, Chizuru can make the copies attack more than once or create more than one copy. She can also switch places with one of her copies, an ability usually used to follow up on an attack from her copies with another attack of her own. It is implied that she doesn't master this ability, yet. If any of her mirror images get hit, Chizuru will receive the damage and her copy will disappear. Her sister, Maki, for comparison, is not limited in this way. Her copies act more like projectiles, if they are hit by one they will negate each other, and they are impossible to be stricken physically. * Reflector - By the power of the mirror, Chizuru can reflect projectiles. * Energy Manipulation - Chizuru can use energy to send enemies away. * Seal Powers - With the Yata Mirror, Chizuru can seal her enemy's special powers and abilities for a few moments. * Create Shadow - Chizuru can use the power of the Yata Mirror to create shadows of living or dead beings. She used this power in KoF 2003 to create Kusanagi, a shadow of Kyo, and also to create a shadow of her own sister, Maki. * Seal - Being of Yata heritage, Chizuru can use her powers to seal Orochi in another dimension. * Telepathy - Using the Yata Mirror, Chizuru can speak into other people's minds. She can also temporarily possess people for similar purposes. * Teleport - While Chizuru's ability to disappear and reappear in a different location isn't mentioned, Ash gains this ability after stealing her Yata Mirror, as shown in the endings of KoF 2003 and KoF XI. Fighting Style Her fighting style is very soft, with moves that resemble traditional Japanese dancing. She employs her mirror images to perfection, using them to surprise and confuse her opponents. She does not use punches, instead choosing to use wide open-handed strikes. She can trap her opponent with one of her mirror images and strike him the way she sees fit, having both her image and herself causing damage to her opponent at the same time. Music * Fairy - The King of Fighters '96, '98, R-1 * Sacredness ~ Fairy - The King of Fighters 2003 * Afro Culture (Spiritual Tribal Groove Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax Voice Actors * Akiko Saito - The King of Fighters '96 ~ 2000 * Yukiko Sugawa - The King of Fighters 2003 * Maki Terakado - The King of Fighters movie (Japanese voice) Live Action Actors * Francoise Yip - The King of Fighters movie Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '96 - sub boss *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters '99: Evolution - as a Striker *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise - as a Striker *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Mai *The King of Fighters 2003 Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (second title) - unplayable Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XI - Talks with Shingo in his team's backstory. *The King of Fighters XII - Talks with Benimaru during his profile story; in-text cameo in win quotes. *The King of Fighters XIII - Talks with Benimaru during Ash's story, talks with Iori in his team's story. *KOF Sky Stage - in-text cameo; mentioned repeatedly. *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - Background cameo. *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Japan High School background cameo. *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - Cameo in Goenitz's ending. *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 See Also *Chizuru Kagura/Gallery *Chizuru Kagura/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Chizuru-96.jpg|''The King of Fighters '96'' artwork for Chizuru Kagura. Image:Chizuru-97.jpg|''The King of Fighters '97'' artwork for Chizuru Kagura. Image:Chizuru-98.jpg|''The King of Fighters '98'' artwork for Chizuru Kagura. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Boss Characters Category:Magic practitioners Category:Playable Bosses